


Group One: Act Two

by LittleMissNovella



Series: My Poetry [30]
Category: Original Work, Poetry - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 12:07:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5584834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissNovella/pseuds/LittleMissNovella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The beginning of the end. The show much go on! Can't tell more, you have to read to find out! Please r&r!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Group One: Act Two

Group One: Act Two

-  
I. Far away,  
a long time ago,  
this is how the story begins.  
It begins with nothing but a scribble  
filled with hate.

II.  
Sometimes she wonders  
why everything around her  
is so warm  
and that she can't feel it so  
in her hands.

III.  
Cold as ice they say,  
maybe they are right,  
but in the depth of her heart,  
she knows the truth,  
"cold hands, warm heart."

IV.  
Darkness is listening,  
preying on weakness,  
etching doubt,  
and leaving  
your heart broken.

V.  
Red is for the love that burns for you.  
Red is for the heart's desire.  
Red is for the blood on the knife.  
Red is the depth of despair,  
and yet, it is passion.


End file.
